


Massage Time

by DollhouseofDespair



Category: Jacksepticeye Power Hour (Web Series), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Massage, No Plot/Plotless, No Smut, Soft Antisepticeye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27539080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DollhouseofDespair/pseuds/DollhouseofDespair
Summary: Jackie thinks that a massage is in order.Aka literally just fluff. Nothing but fluff because my tired ass is just thinking about them 24/7.
Relationships: Jackieboy Man/Antisepticeye, Sean McLoughlin/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	Massage Time

"You want me to do _what_ now?"

Jackie pushed his mask up into his slightly sweat-soaked hair. "You can say no, of course! I was just thinking that maybe a massage would be nice! Or at least some physical contact." He gave a weak chuckle at that last part.

"Oh _no_. I _know_ where this shit is leading." Anti pointed at him accusingly. "I'm going to start, then _you're_ going to try and flip me over. Not tonight, Hero."

"No, I mean it! Just a massage. Not even a formal one. And you can say no." And it was true, he just wanted to spend some time with his...buddy? Still, he felt a little bad now. "Actually, maybe it's best that I-"

"No! I'll do it. Just shower first, I'm not touching you until you do." Anti smiled for the second time that night. "You know how to use the shower stuff in there, right?"

"Yeah."

___

When Jackie got out of the shower with a towel wrapped around his waist, he felt a lot better. How long had it been since he'd showered? He needed to do it more often. The practically boiling-hot water felt like it had washed away some of his tension, as cliche as it sounded. He'd even used a few sprays of Anti's special conditioner (he probably wouldn't mind anyways, right?)

Anti was sprawled out on the couch. It wasn't uncommon for him to do this; in fact, Jackie found it a little cute. He walked over and grinned. "Hey, Anti!" he said.

"Hey Ja-" He stopped when he looked up. "I swear, if you let that towel fall I'm gonna dropkick you into Hell."

"I'd like to see you try," Jackie teased, though he tightened the towel a little. "Come on, unless you changed your mind of course."

"I haven't," Anti groaned in return, rolling off of the couch and into the floor. There, he got to his feet and grabbed Jackie's hand, leading him to his room. It was close to the back of the house, with only a single sticker on the door distinguishing it from closets and other rooms. He opened the door and pointed at his bed. "Lay down."

Jackie did so, laying stomach-down on Anti's bed and grabbing a few of his _many_ pillows. He'd never really been in Anti's room before, so he was surprised at how bare it was. There was a poster of the band Halestorm on his closet, as well as a poster of Freddy, Bonnie, and Chica near the window. A few books lay in a pile in a corner. There were some piles of clothes as well, and some shoes in another corner. Not to mention that the walls were this neutral, almost ugly grey.

Anti crawled onto the bed behind him and crouched down. "Okay, I'm..." He didn't finish his sentence, but Jackie understood. Two small hands placed themselves on his back, and he felt them start to gently move around. Then, Anti started to rub between his shoulder blades. "Is that okay, or...?"

"It's great," Jackie said quietly. He was a little surprised about Anti's hands, which weren't rough but weren't the softest hands either. They were actually kind of shaky. His movements were unsteady despite his calm tone. As Anti moved down, he relaxed a lot more. He groaned softly, which made Anti stop. "Oh, sorry. You can go on."

So Anti went on, actually making some progress. Jackie made a mental note to ask Anti to do this again sometime. The occasional noise slipped, though he apologized when it happened. At last, after what felt like an hour, Anti crawled off. "Is that better?"

"Yeah, it's amazing." Jackie stretched a little. "Thank you!"

"Of course. Now get up."

The hero grinned again. "I don't think so. I'm your problem tonight." He would happily sleep on the couch, but it was also fun to tease his... _what were they?_ What was their relationship? Whatever, he just liked messing with Anti. And speaking of Anti, he just sighed and poked Jackie's shoulder.

"Fine. At least move over so I can sleep here too."

**Author's Note:**

> Hhhhhhhhhh sorry for the meaningless shit I've been posting lately, I just can't bring myself to make anything serious (or I can't post it lol).  
> Anyways, hope y'all enjoy!


End file.
